1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in and relating to the amplification and identification of nucleotide base sequences, and in particular but not exclusively to improvements in and relating to the amplification and identification of nucleotide base sequences using the polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
2. Description of the Related Art
The PCR is a useful technique for amplifying genetic sequences. One application of this is the amplification of target gene sequences in biological samples from, for example, environmental, food and medical sources, etc. to allow identification of causative, pathogenic, spoilage or indicator organisms present in the sample.
Conventionally, the PCR is carried out using primers chosen or produced to amplify a particular target gene sequence within a given organism. Consequently, currently the PCR can only be used to amplify a single predetermined gene sequence at any one time and hence to confirm the presence or absence of that target sequence and the corresponding organism. Thus, when the identity of one or more organisms in a sample is to be established, it is necessary to guess or assume what sequences/organisms may be present, identify and obtain specific primers that are operable to amplify that sequence or a sequence indicative of that organism, and then conduct the experiment. Such procedures are time consuming and expensive, and somewhat unreliable.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the above disadvantages.